The Orange Cat
by Fiastata
Summary: "Hun-Mrs. Hungary, where am I?" I asked. "Why Italy, don't you remember? We live in Mr. Austria's house, with Mr. Austria and the Holy Roman Empire."


_Pant, pant _"Doi-Doitsu! C-Can we please stop now!" I wailed as my legs finally gave out, collapsing onto the hard dirt ground. "H-Hai…Germany…san…" Japan said, breathing heavily as he stopped and tried to catch his breath. Germany glared at us. "We've only been running for an hour and a half…but ja, I guess we can take a 15 minute break," he said. "Yaayy! ~" I said as I sprinted away towards the meadow on the other side of the track. "But after that we're doing 5 more laps! Italy! Did you hear me?" Germany shouted after me. I giggled as I rolled myself down the hill and landed in the soft grass. "Vee…~" I sighed in content as I slowly began to drift off into a siesta. Ah, the flowers smelled so sweet…

Suddenly I felt something scratching on my hair. "V-Ve?!" I cried out in alarm as I opened my eyes and jumped up. A fluffy, orange kitty stared at me innocently. "A kitty!" I gasped in happiness at its cuteness. Suddenly I opened my eyes, really opened my eyes, as I realized something. This was the _exact _same kitty…from all those years ago…that gave me that fish when I was hungry. The same one that was chasing after Holy Rome…"K-Kitty…" my voice trembled as I reached my shaking hand out to touch the kitty. It bounded out of my reach. I reached for it again, and it ran into the forest. "N-No!" I cried as I ran to follow it. It was standing there, and I went to reach for it again. It ran farther into the forest, stopping only a few feet away from me. "Please, no games!" I cried as I ran after it. "Please…" Tears blurred my vision as I ran faster. "Holy Rome…"

I chased it farther into the forest, the trees and brush blurring as I ran past them trying to catch the kitty. It was fast, really fast, but I didn't want to lose it so I ran faster. Finally I caught up with it. "Caught you!" I said as I scooped up the fluffy orange kitty into my arms. Just then, I looked around at my surroundings. Large, unrecognizable trees loomed over me. I didn't recognize any of the rocks, and the canopy of leaves covered the sky. It was getting darker, Doitsu would be really mad if I missed training again… "Doitsu! Japan!" I cried. That was weird; my voice sounded so high just then…I walked deeper into the forest, trying to see if I could recognize any of my surroundings. "Germany!" I cried. I was getting scared, it was so dark, and I didn't know where I was…and I haven't even eaten lunch yet! "Anyone!?" I started to cry as I continually walked.

"Italy?" Hungary's voice came from a distance. "Hungary! I'm over here!" I cried as I ran toward her voice. These surrounding were beginning to seem familiar. "Italy!" She cried and I ran into her arms. "Oh, Hungary it was so scary! I didn't know where I was, I got lost, but I was trying to chase this kitty…" I trailed off as I looked closer at Hungary. "Hungary…why do you look so young?" I asked, my voice still strangely high. "_Mrs. _Hungary, dear," she corrected with a beaming smile. I stared closer at my surroundings. This wasn't Germany's house… "Hun—_Mrs. _Hungary…where am I?" I said. She rose, carrying me with her. She was still carrying me…so why was I so high off the ground? I looked at my clothing. Green dress, apron…I touched my head and felt the cap on my head. Oh…"Why Italy, don't you remember? We live in Mr. Austria's house, with Mr. Austria and the Holy Roman Empire."

* * *

I stared at her, stunned. "Wh...what?" I asked. She looked at me strangely. "Oh, dear, do you really not remember? Okay well, I guess we haven't been with them for very long after all. Well, we live in Mr. Austria's house, I am married to him and I believe France gave you to him. Right now you are under his control. The Holy Roman Empire has been in this house for...not very long, I suppose. But I think he has taken a liking to you especially, Italy!" Hungary giggled, and I remembered that nowadays, Hungary was always pairing up two boys with each other. I remembered when China and Russia first met...Russia thought China was a girl and Hungary did everything in her power to keep it that way. Unfortunately, China convinced Russia that he was a man. Hungary still hasn't let up on them though..."Italy? Italy? Are you okay?" I startled back to reality...or whatever sort of reality that this was. "A-Ah, sorry Mrs. Hungary, it's just...a lot to take in." I smiled sweetly, directing all of my former cuteness I now had back directly at her. Hungary smiled back at me sweetly, looking just a little bit too joyful. I wondered how I never noticed this when I was this age...

"Well, Italy, thankfully it is dinnertime," Hungary said, walking us both towards the grand villa, and my stomach grumbled in anticipation. Austria made such delicious food, and I was starving! I began to toddle towards the dining hall, until a pair of hands forcefully grabbed me up by the collar of my apron and pulled me back. "Where do you think you are going?" Austria's bossy voice demanded. "The dining hall is for the rich and privileged, and you are most certainly not allowed in there. How many times do I have to tell you, you eat the scraps that go outside, just like a dog." I whimpered, my stomach growling. Austria pushed me towards the enormous ballroom hall. "Now go and polish everything in here. It needs to be spotless once I finish my dinner, and if it acceptable for me then I'll let you outside to eat our leftovers." Austria turned and walked back towards the dining hall. I sighed holding my stomach to try to keep it from grumbling. How I wish that I had eaten some nice, hot pasta before getting myself into this mess...

Suddenly, I saw something dark move out of the corner of my eye. I turned towards the door, which was cracked open, revealing a small figure cloaked in black, with deep blue eyes gazing at me intently. I almost got scared for a moment, until I realized it was only Holy Rome. "Ciao!~" I cried to him, waving. He started, and ran back towards the dining hall, his small face a bright pink color. I tilted my head, confused, and then I giggled. He was just like Germany! Whenever I tried to greet him, you know, in the Italian way, his face would turn that exact same shade of pink before pushing me away!

As I reached for a mop and a broom to begin my work, I began to realize something. Holy Rome was still here, and soon he would have to go off to war. The last week that I had spent with him, I never talked to him. I was too afraid of him, and when he confessed to me before going off to war I cried and ran away. Only later did I realize that I held feelings for him, and I patiently waited his return so that I could tell him so. But he never came back. I never saw him again.

Now was my chance to change that. Fate had been on my side for once, and I could rewrite my mistake. I don't know how long I have here with him, but I'm going to make the most of it now. This time, everything will be different. I'm not afraid of him anymore.

The door suddenly opened, and Austria walked into the room. He gazed around intently before glancing down at me. "You did a passable job, Italy. I am moderately impressed. This is the most thorough clean you've done in my ballroom so far. I shall let you eat." I glanced around the massive ballroom, and was amazed to see that it was shining like new. I guess I do clean well when I think, just like Japan told me once! "So I can go now?" I asked him. Austria rolled his eyes, walking back outside. I took that as a yes. I smiled, putting away my cleaning supplies quickly before running outside towards the scraps bin. Grunting, I had to tiptoe to reach the lid. Sigh, I guess I'd have to get used to my former height for now. As I opened the lid, I felt something warm inside. I pulled it out, and it was a warm loaf of bread with a couple of potatoes wrapped carefully with a napkin so that it could be mistaken for a piece of trash. My eyes shone as I broke out into a large grin as I took a big bite out of the loaf. It wasn't gourmet, but it tasted a bit like Germany's cooking. Especially the potatoes. I smiled as I sat down on the paved sidewalk. This time, everything would change.

* * *

A small, cloaked figure watched him from a window afar, his pink face glowing with a small smile. Italy had talked to him today, instead of running away like she (he) usually did! He had, unfortunately, run away out of panic and instinct, but he couldn't eat any of his food out of sheer excitement. Tomorrow, he promised himself as he slipped back into the house and ran back to his room, tomorrow he would talk to Italy. Tommorrow, everything was going to change!

* * *

**REWRITTEN! AS PROMISED! Well, not really rewritten so much as longer and more informative (oh ho, long word~)**

**A litte RoChu added for good measure!**

**So I got this idea when I saw a stray cat passing through my backyard ._. Random...I hope this worked though :)**

**REVIEW PLEASE! Tell me how you like this! :D**

**I thank all of my reviewers and people who have read this! I'll try to update this every weekend! :D**


End file.
